


Sunshine

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, idk i just thought it was cute, kinda fluff tho, ok I'll shut up now, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i tried to wake you but you're a super heavy sleeper so i decided to sing you are my sunshine really loudly bc who knows you could finally wake up" au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> look at me, trying to write again.  
> i saw this prompt somewhere on tumblr but i forgot where.  
> enjoy my horrible writing, frens!!

John came home in Baker Street only to be met with a deeply asleep Sherlock. 

After noting how cute the detective looked, John stumbled to the kitchen to leave the groceries. He opened the fridge and his good mood immediately vanished. 

"Sherlock!" The doctor yelled, irritated. "We're out of milk again. I bought 3 bloody cartons just yesterday! What happened to them?"

Absolutely no response. 

"Sherlock!" John was seriously pissed now "Don't ignore me, you douchegrizzle!"

Still no response. 

The doctor angrily plopped on the couch, nearly squashing Sherlock's mile-long legs and began to shake the detective. "Sherlock, come on! Wakey, wakey, time to punch your facey! Sherlock!!! Wake up, you.."

Suddenly John was struck by one of his 'brilliant' - as Sherlock called them when he was too bored and wanted to irritate him even more than usual - ideas. 

He smirked and slowly, but surely got closer and closer to the consulting detective's face until they noses were almost touching. 

"YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE. MY ONLY SUNSHINE." John sing-yelled, as Sherlock visibly stirred in his sleep. 

Smirking, the doctor continued. "YOU MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN THE SKIES ARE GREY." 

Sherlock groaned weakly, turning to his side, his back facing John. 

The doctor, of course, wasn't buying it. 

Half-laughing, he went on. "YOU NEVER KNOW, MY DEAR, HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU"

Sherlock made a really weird attempt in kicking him.

He was ignored.

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAYYYYYYY-" 

John was cut off by a pillow, colliding violently with his face and muffling his booming laughter.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Sherlock hissed through clenched teeth, furiously glaring at his friend. 

John thought he was adorable. 

"We're out of milk."

A second pillow followed the first.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really bad at this  
> the song's obviously you are my sunshine by johnny cash  
> also if someone is watching uefa can i just say hELL YEAH ANTOINE GRIEZMANN


End file.
